Where Are They?
by KitsunesMask
Summary: "Where's daddy?" he questioned innocently, looking up at his older brother with question. "And mommy? Why aren't they around like Trunks' mommy and daddy?"


Gohan stirred as the morning's sunlight streamed into the room through the open window. Numbly, he pushed himself out of bed to start another day. As he made his way over to the dresser, he tripped over the haphazardly tosses cloths on the floor of his bedroom. He knew if his mother, if she could, walked into his room, he would definitely get a good tongue lashing with a chance of taking a frying pan to the head. Subconsciously he rubbed the top of his head which had been subjected to the action years ago. He quickly made a mental note to take care of the mess later.

After quickly pulling on his gi, Gohan shuffled out of his room toward the kitchen.

_'I need to go grocery shopping again.'_ he thought as he went through the cupboards pulling out what he needed to make the usual breakfast for two. _'And thank Bulma.'_

The thought of the older woman made a small smile spread across his tired face. Bulma, while he had not seen her in a few years, had set up a bank account for the two brothers and sent them the wonderful little green card. She always made sure there was a steady flow of money for them which was good for Gohan as it really helped in maintaining the house, his four year old brother, and his studies.

Gohan let out a yawn as he turned the stove on. He blinked the sleep from his eyes went back to his cooking.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Goten." Gohan called as he set the table and moved the mountain of food from the counter to the table . "It's breakfast time squirt."

There was a slam and the sound of running feet as little Goten appeared at the table with a little drool coming from the corner of his mouth as he looked hungrily at the food. Gohan chuckled at this and seated himself.

"Whacha waiting for Goten, permission?" Gohan questioned with a smile and as soon as the statement left his lips, Goten smiled and dug in.

After the food was reduced to dirty dishes, the brothers cleared the table.

"What are we going to do today brother?" Goten asked as he handed Gohan another dish to clean.

Gohan didn't tell the boy that all he wanted to do was sleep. It was true. The fifteen year old demi-saiyan, in recent years, had been sleep deprived. From raising Goten, to his studies, he hadn't found much time for himself. Not that he minded because his brother needed him and his mother would have a cow if he slacked off in his studies. Not to mention training. Gohan just smiled down at Goten.

"I was thinking we could take a trip to the city." he said.

"Really?" Goten asked almost dropping the plate he was holding as he began jumping up and down with excitement.

The younger boy proceeded to ask about what they would do, where they would go along with other questions.

"Calm down Goten!" Gohan exclaimed with a laugh. "We're going to go get.. reacquainted with some old friends. New for you."

"Alright!" Goten said shoving the last bowl into his brother's hands before running back to his room to get changed.

Gohan smiled and shook his head as he put the clean dishes away. He walked over to the couch and slumped into it with a sigh. He wondered how Bulma would react to there unexpected visit. Maybe he should call first.

'GOHAN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!' He imagined her yelling at him over the phone. 'WHY HAVEN'T YOU COME FOR A VISIT HUH?'

Gohan smiled and laughed. There really was no avoiding the yelling either way it went and he might as well go there to get yelled at. Maybe Goten could save him because Bulma hadn't seen him since he was a baby.

His younger brother needed to get out of the house and out of the mountains sometime. So did he, so this little trip would do them both some good. Goten could possibly find a friend in the youngest Brief, Trunks, and Gohan could make it up to Bulma. Hopefully.

At that time Goten came bounding into the room, jumping into the unsuspecting teens lap.

"Come on Gohan." he said impatiently. "Let's go."

"Don't want to wait a second more do you?" Gohan asked quirking an eyebrow at his little brother who just grinned.

Goten jumped off his lap before grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Alright! Alright!" Gohan said while Goten pulled him to the door. The little saiyan let go and yanked the door open.

"FLYING NIIIIMBUS!" he called loudly looking into the sky for the little yellow cloud.

It zoomed toward them making Goten laugh excitedly. Gohan thought it was funny that no matter how many times Goten used the flying nimbus he found it amusing that anytime he called it would come. Goten waited for Gohan to jump on before he did himself. The older demi-saiyan walked up and stood next to Goten in front of the small cloud and smiled down at his very antsy brother. Goten pouted before pushing Gohan forward.

"Get on already!" he said as he pushed.

Gohan climbed on and Goten jumped into his lap.

"Nimbus to West City." Gohan said.

The small cloud took off. Goten squirmed in Gohan's lap the whole way, wondering what they would do in the city.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Where are we Gohan?" Goten asked curiously as they jumped off of the nimbus.

He took Gohan's hand and tilted his head cutely as he looked at the large dome building they were standing in front of. He had only been to the city a few times and this was not the sort of place they usually went to when they did go. They usually went into small stores to get cloths, food, and books for Gohan. By looking at it Goten knew there wasn't anything like that inside. Gohan started moving toward the building pulling Goten gently along with him.

"We're at a friends house Goten." he replied simply.

"This is a house?" Goten exclaimed causing his older brother to laugh.

Gohan stepped toward the intercom outside the door and waited for a response after he pressed the button.

"Hello Capsule Corporation. How can I help you?" came a feminine voice Gohan didn't recognize.

"I came to see Bulma Briefs." he said.

Goten looked from the small box the his brother waiting for the response.

"Yeah this is Bulma what do you need?" came the same voice.

"Oh wow." Gohan said before smiling. "Hey Bulma it's me Gohan and I have Goten with me."

"GOHAN?" came a loud voice from the box making the two brothers jump.

The doors slid open and there stood a blue haired woman who was out of breath. She rushed over to them and pulled them into a hug. She pulled away and looked them both over starting with Goten. He was the spitting image of his father and the confused look on his face made her smile. Her eyes shifted to the older of the too and her large smile dropped a bit. While almost everything else about him seemed fine the dark bags under his eyes worried her. He ushered them inside and toward the family area on the other side of the building.

Once they were there she pushed Gohan into a chair and called for her son.

"Hey Goten would you like to go play?" she asked, squatting down to be on his eye level. She smiled when he nodded happily. "Well my son is about your age. Wanna play with him?"

"Sure!" Goten exclaimed.

Trunks entered the room and stopped when he saw the two boys.

"Trunks, this is Goten. Why don't you take him and you guys go play for a bit."

"Okay mom." the lavender haired boy said eying Goten before pulling him off to do Kami knows what.

Bulma rounded on Gohan and he waited for his ears to be attacked by her yelling but found that it never came. Instead was a worried look. He smiled sheepishly at her and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh.. what?" he asked trying to get her to talk.

"Jeez brat, you look like you haven't slept in a few years." Vegeta said with a smirk as he entered the room. "And here I thought you were here for a spar."

"I could take you." Gohan said rising from his seat before Bulma pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't mister!" Bulma said loudly. "With those bags under your eyes I thought you were a zombie. You are going to relax. And you." she said rounding on her husband. "You are not going to drag him away got that!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes before turning and leaving. Bulma sat in a chair across from the couch in which Gohan was seated. The two talked for awhile, getting caught up in what has been happening. Gohan had been nodding off while Bulma had wondered to herself if it had been wise to let him take on so much at such a young age.

"Oh and Bulma?" Gohan said groggily.

"Yeah Gohan?" she asked softly, before pushing him to lay down.

"Thanks."

Bulma stopped for a moment. She smiled as she heard his snores.

"What are you thanking me for?" she asked quietly. "But you're welcome."

She quietly shut the lights off and closed the door behind her after sending one last look at the sleeping boy.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Aww." Goten whined. "Do we have to leave Gohan?"

Gohan nodded and smiled sheepishly up at Bulma.

"It sure was good to see you again Bulma and I'm sorry I slept so much."

"Are you really saying sorry for sleeping?" Bulma asked. "Man Gohan you just need to relax sometimes."

"Well we do have to go. It's getting late Goten."

The younger saiyan pouted and said goodbye to his new best friend as his brother called the flying nimbus.

"You've gotta come sometime soon okay Goten.'' Trunks said as Goten jumped onto the flying nimbus.

"You too Gohan." Bulma said giving him a meaningful look.

"Yeah see ya later Bulma!" he yelled back as they took off.

"Gohan when do we get to go back?" Goten asked. "Can it be soon?"

Gohan looked down and saw the puppy dog eyes his brother was giving him. "Yeah it can be soon." he said not wanting to keep his brother from his new friend. Not that he didn't like it either.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Goten you ready for bed yet?" Gohan called from his brothers room, waiting for the little saiyan to get done brushing his teeth.

"Yeah." came his reply as Goten appeared in the doorway. He walked tiredly over to his bed and jumped in.

Gohan smiled down at him as he pulled the covers up over him. Gohan gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before standing up. "Night Goten." he said before making his way over to the door.

"Hey Gohan?" came his brother's voice making him stop.

"Yeah Goten?"

"Where's daddy?" he questioned innocently, looking up at his older brother with question. "And mommy? Why aren't they around like Trunks' mommy and daddy?"

Gohan waited for his little brother to stop speaking. He felt his eyes on him and he turned toward him with a small smiled on his face.

"They're in otherworld Goten." Gohan said softly.

"Will we ever see them again?" the youngest demi-saiyan questioned.

Gohan laughed lightly. "I'm sure we'll see them someday." he replied.

Goten smiled and as his light was shut off and Gohan shut the door quietly behind him, he began thinking about that day. A day when they would all be together again. Him, his daddy, his mommy, and Gohan.

**This is just a one shot I wrote a while back. After reading it, I sort of inspired a new story completely. So I decided to publish it even thought it isn't all that great. **


End file.
